


Fears

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sort of things could our heroes be afraid of? Drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

When she was a little girl, Yuffie was afraid of the dark, of all the monsters and SOLDIERs she was sure were lurking right outside her window. Her mother had given her a tiny knife to put under her pillow, so that she could fight all the nightmares away. Years of travelling alone had reduced her fear of the dark to simply caution, but now although Meteor has made it so that it's never truly dark, she's started putting that knife under her pillow again.

…

Vincent also used to be afraid of the dark, but his time with the Turks and the thirty-year stint in a coffin taught him that the truest and most terrifying darkness lies within himself.

…

After what happened to Nibelheim, Tifa can't bring herself to equip fire materia. Even just the light glinting off the sphere can bring back all the memories she's tried so hard to escape from. She's seen exactly what fire can do, and she could never bring herself to cast the spell, not even on an enemy. She carries ice materia, instead.

...

Sometimes, Cloud doesn't recognise his own reflection. This disturbs him on a profoundly deep level.

…

Despite everything that happened later, Aerith was never more scared than she was in the short walk from Midgar to Kalm. She had never left the city before, never seen the sky and had never imagined that something could be so vast and endless. She felt very small in comparison. It was an exhilarating sort of fear, but she was still terrified.

…

Cid's dreams are all about the sky and space, of freedom and flying and weightlessness, so basically, the complete opposite of being trapped underwater in a steel can, where he is now. He doesn't want to whine or gripe like the brat, so he doesn't let on that the feeling of the weight of the water all around the submarine is making his skin itch.

…

Barret's two greatest fears are Marlene growing up on a barren, lifeless Planet, and Marlene growing up without him. Sometimes he doesn't see how he can prevent one without fullfilling the other.

…

Nanaki was always afraid that he would end up just like his father, a coward. But now that his Grandfather has shown him the truth, he's still afraid that he will end up just like his father, dying alone and all but forgotten.

…

Being a spy in such a close-knit group of people is far harder than Reeve expected, and he's found that his greatest fear has become his greatest hope: that they will discover him, and still go on to succeed.


End file.
